


don't stop

by skirt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bondage, Communication, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fisting, my first damn rvb fic and this is the shit i bring to the table, trans wyoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reginald wants to try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't stop

**Author's Note:**

> literally the only reason this is the title is because the song don't stop by ips came on as i was trying to think of a title. forgive me
> 
> also this has been a wip for almost a year. it also started as a sasodei fic? because why the fuck not?

With a light tug of his arms, he tested the strength of the ropes Butch had around his wrists, holding him spread on the bed. Tight, just like he was hoping. Butch had his back to the other, fiddling with something in his hands and he squirmed a bit. It’d taken Reginald weeks to convince him that this was something he's wanted to do, and he finally decided to take him up on the suggestion.

Reginald sat in place on his knees with his thighs spread apart and his arms held back above his head to the bed frame. Not a comfortable position, but he supposed that wasn’t exactly the point. It gave him enough space to reach his body easier. 

Butch put whatever it was down and turned to face him with his regular enthusiastic expression. He watched him with careful eyes, every move, as he sat down on the bed between his opened legs, but he didn’t touch him for five long seconds. He leaned forwards to press his lips to Reginald's before reaching to his chest and pinching one nipple, drawing a sharp gasp out of him. He then moved to repeat the action to the other and Butch grinned into his mouth. 

He parted from Reginald's mouth and stared at him for a moment before placing his hands on his hips, massing them with calloused fingers. 

“…So, do you want to stop being so gentle, chap?” He muttered - Reginald asked him to be rough and that was exactly what he wanted. 

Butch hummed in response, but didn’t say anything. He continued as he was, running his hands from the base of his ribs to where his legs joined his hips. Sometimes he’d drag his nails slowly across his skin, but nothing hard enough to leave a mark. He moved to pass his fingers over his stomach and down in such a monotonous manner then finally, _finally_ reaching the heat between his legs. Butch pressed hard against his clit with his thumb for only a moment and let go a second later. 

“Not fair,” Reginald whined and he ignored him again. 

He rubbed the tips of his fingers around his inner thighs, so close, so so close, but he wouldn’t properly touch him again. 

Butch leaned towards his and pressed his mouth to his neck before nipping him with his teeth. Reginald told him to bite him, to be rough, but he weren’t sure if he’d indulge him. (Not all that surprising, if you really thought about it. Butch might listen to you most days, but _Florida_ seemed to have a passion for doing the exact opposite of what he asks of him.) He sucked the spot his teeth connected with as he rubbed his fingers over his clit again, then presses one finger into him and Reginald sighs. 

“Tell me what you want.” Had he not been so close to his face, he doesn’t think he'd have heard him. 

He hummed in thought for a moment, “Continue what you’re doing. This is good.” 

Butch gave him a noise in acknowledgment and pulled his finger almost out, in, out, and added a second. He inhaled in a sharp breath as he began thrusting his fingers into him a bit faster. Reginald bit his lip to keep himself quiet - the dorm walls of MoI were far too thin for this and the last thing anyone needed was someone coming in to see what the commotion was. 

All too soon, he took out his fingers and he felt the ropes around his legs loosen. He frowned, “What are you doing?” 

Butch gave a tiny grin but otherwise ignored his question. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him forwards, making him lay down on his back with his knees up. Without waiting for him to get comfortable, he placed the two fingers back into Reginald roughly and returned to the pace he was at before. He bit his lip and pulled against the ropes. Butch pressed his palm against his hip and added a third - this time, he was unable to bite back a groan. 

Butch’s eyes flicked up to meet Reginald's, “Is this alright?” 

He nodded slowly and he back arched up the more his husband moved. “I'm wonderful. Don’t stop.” 

He kept a solid pace, his fingers continuing to rub at his hip before stopping completely and reaching for a bottle of lube on the bed and pouring a decent amount of it with his free hand. Reginald squirmed in place and let out a noise too loud for comfort as Butch took his time in pushing in his small finger to meet with the rest. He only stopped for a moment to shush him before working up to a slightly more rapid pace. 

Reginald started to make an involuntary whine, but bit it off before it reached full volume. Butch pulled his fingers in and out at a solid speed for several minutes and he was squirming and trying to get himself closer to him. 

“I’m close, you can - ah, fuck,” he started to say, but Butch stopped his fingers as they were mostly out of him. “Can you can do your thumb?” 

He hesitated for a moment, looking down and wiggling his fingers just a bit, then nodded, “Mm, I think so, yes.” Butch pushed his fingers in as far as he could get and paused again. “But I think that you need to relax more first.” 

He settled into the bed and tried his best to loosen his muscles. It was certainly a bit difficult to do so when his senses were tingling and his limbs were trembling - but he relaxed and shut his eyes. Butch continued his movements then stopped once - He didn’t look but heard the bottle open and shut. 

“Ready?” He said with a voice that sounded nervous, looking down at his partner for his response. The absolute last thing he wanted to do was accidentally hurt him in any way. 

Reginald nodded and tried to stay relaxed, though there was a prominent bubble of anxiety and excitement that felt ready to burst any second, making staying relaxed particularly difficult. 

Butch places the other hand on Reginald's thigh and presses his thumb as close to the rest of his fingers as he can get. There’s a pressure, vaguely uncomfortable but significantly lessened by the lube and the time spent working him open, then a pop as his fist made its way past the tight muscle and Reginald can’t help but give a gasp and tighten slightly on his hand.

The other looks up nervously to check if he’s alright, but seeing the look on his face, he can already tell that he’s just fine. Maybe better than fine. “May I move?” He asks. Reginald nods quickly and there’s a sadistic part of Butch that wants to draw his orgasm out as long as possible but seeing the look on his partners’ beautiful face, he mostly just wants him to be happy.

Butch pushes his fist in just a tad farther and pulls it nearly out, to the widest part of his hand and back in again, repeating the action again, again, again, and just drinking in the noises that Reginald makes. It’s obvious that he’s trying not to squirm around but his hips shake and he keeps half kicking Butch’s legs with his own. 

There’s a long whine and Reginald clenches particularly hard on his hand and that’s it – he relaxes again. Butch stops and watches him for a moment. He’s aware that it might be a bit overstimulating if he immediately removes his hand and waits for him to catch his breath for a moment. 

Reginald seems to have come down a bit and looks down at his extraordinary boyfriend. “That was excellent, love. Thank you.” 

Slowly, Butch pulls his hand out, making the other squirm a bit again. He mutters an apology and wipes his hand off on a nearby blanket. It can always be washed. “I’m always pleased to help,” he says with a grin and untie the ropes around his wrists and legs. He finishes and lays down beside Reginald who rolls onto his side and puts his arm over Butch’s chest. 

“You know, next time we can do something _you’ve_ always wanted to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> alternative bonus fic:
> 
> [24/05/2015 5:55:15 AM] michael: ‘he shoved his fist in his ass. he then opened his hand and made a star fish.. it was weird… the end’  
> [24/05/2015 5:55:24 AM] sawyer: vaginal fisting bro  
> [24/05/2015 5:55:28 AM] sawyer: no asses  
> [24/05/2015 5:56:48 AM] michael: oh i’m sorry let me fix it  
> [24/05/2015 5:57:04 AM] michael: 'he shoved his fist in his vagina. he then opened his hand and made a star fish.. it was weird… the end’


End file.
